A brake light is an indispensable device to a car. It can provide warning signals for the rearward drivers when the brake is applied to reduce the speed of a car.
Moreover, when at night or in a bad weather condition, a car without a brake light or clear light means indicating the location thereof is highly apt to cause a car accident and put the driver in pretty dangerous situation.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with a newly designed brake light, which can provide satisfactory brake warning function for the drivers to avoid possible car accidents.